Indecisive
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Sesaat Shijima merasa ragu ketika harus menghabisi nyawa sang Kazekage. Tapi seandainya dia tidak membunuh Gaara, maka hampir bisa dipastikan Hakuto tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dan Shijima lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dengan membunuh sang Kazekage daripada melihat Hakuto menderita. Terinspirasi dari Gaara Hiden.


**_Indecisive_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Sesaat Shijima merasa ragu ketika harus menghabisi nyawa sang Kazekage. Tapi seandainya dia tidak membunuh Gaara, maka hampir bisa dipastikan Hakuto tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dan Shijima lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dengan membunuh sang Kazekage daripada melihat Hakuto menderita. Terinspirasi dari Gaara Hiden.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** and **Ukyou Kodachi**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Terinspirasi dari Gaara Hiden. Gak terlalu kenal karakter-karakter baru di novel Gaara Hiden jadi mungkin (atau memang) OOC yaa. Alur cepet, gaje, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Kurang berasa romancenya. Hehehe. Masi kudu giat belajar lagi neh *sigh* but enjoy reading yaa minna-san :)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shijima menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Gadis itu mencengkram kerah jaket jouninnya dengan erat, berupaya menenangkan dirinya. Di dalam kegelapan dan keheningan lubang itu, dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan cepat bagai tabuhan gendang perang.

Shijima bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung seseorang yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya. Detak jantung pemuda itu sedikit melemah, tapi kondisinya tidak kritis. Dia hanya memerlukan sedikit pertolongan medis untuk memulihkan cakranya.

Shijima memandang sosok pemuda itu dari balik kacamata super tebalnya. Dia mengamati wajah sang pemuda yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa memar dan lecet ringan menghiasi wajah itu tapi tak sedikitpun mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Dia bahkan terlihat lebih tampan saat terlelap," pikir Shijima. Itu pertama kalinya bagi gadis itu melihat sang Kazekage dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri seperti itu.

Bahkan disaat seperti itu, Gaara tak sekalipun kehilangan aura kewibawaannya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Posisinya berbaring dan ekspresi wajahnya tetap menyiratkan bahwa pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia dua puluh tahun itu merupakan seorang pemimpin yang sangat dihormati dan disegani oleh rakyatnya, termasuk Shijima.

"Seandainya saja, kita bisa bertemu seperti ini dalam situasi yang berbeda, Kazekage-sama." Sebulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipi gadis itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak kuasa menatap wajah sang Kazekage yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Lelehan airmata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Seandainya situasinya berbeda." Itulah yang dipikirkan Shijima ketika ia bersama Gaara melakukan misi penyelamatan Hakuto, adiknya yang juga merupakan tunangan sang Kazekage.

Hakuto diculik saat keluarga mereka tengah mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas perihal pernikahan yang tak hanya melibatkan dua insan yang belum terlalu saling mengenal itu, tapi juga melibatkan hampir seluruh masyarakat politik dan para tetua di Sunagakure.

Seandainya situasinya berbeda. Hakuto dan Gaara mungkin akan menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia. Namun Shijima lah yang akan merasa paling bahagia karena dia yakin Gaara akan membahagiakan adiknya dan akan selalu melindunginya.

Shijima tidak terlalu mengenal sang Kazekage secara pribadi tapi melihat Gaara menatap Hakuto dengan kekaguman dan kehangatan seperti yang ditunjukkannya beberapa waktu lalu, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan Shijima bahwa Gaara adalah pria yang tepat untuk mendampingi Hakuto.

Namun, situasi berkata lain. Hakuto sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya dan bertekad akan memperjuangkannya walaupun harus menanggung resiko yang tidak kecil. Penculikan itu merupakan skenario buatan mereka agar Hakuto bisa terbebas dari pernikahan yang tak dikehendakinya.

Shijima tak bisa menolak keinginan sang adik karena dia juga tak ingin melihat Hakuto terkekang oleh pria yang sama sekali tak dicintainya.

Hakuto adalah segalanya bagi Shijima. Hakuto adalah dunianya. Hakuto adalah mataharinya. Hakuto adalah napasnya. Shijima tidak akan berpikir dua kali, dia akan melakukan segalanya demi kebahagiaan adik semata wayangnya. Dia akan melindungi Hakuto apapun yang terjadi meski nyawa sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Jika aku tidak membunuhnya, dia akan memaksa Hakuto menikah dengannya. Tidak. Bahkan lebih buruk. Kazekage-sama mungkin akan membunuh Hakuto." Dalam sekejap kilasan Gaara membunuh Hakuto menghantui pikiran Shijima.

Terpatri dengan jelas, wajah sang pemimpin Suna yang dingin dan tak berbelas kasih, mencabut nyawa adiknya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Shijima menggenggam erat kunai yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Tekad kuat untuk melindungi Hakuto telah mampu menggerakkan tangan Shijima untuk mengangkat kunainya dan bersiap menghujamkannya ke jantung Gaara.

"Satu hujaman dan semuanya akan berakhir, Shijima. Hakuto akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya." Sisi gelapnya mendesis dari salah satu sudut didalam pikirannya.

Bayangan wajah Hakuto yang tersenyum bahagia bersama Shigezane, pria pilihan hatinya menyeruak dalam benak Shijima. Gadis itu menggenggam kunainya semakin erat, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar seraya dalam hati membulatkan tekad untuk menghabisi nyawa sang Kazekage.

Namun kilasan-kilasan ingatan Shijima tentang sang Kazekage muda muncul silih berganti. Kilasan ingatan masa kecilnya ketika Gaara tiba-tiba menyerang desa karena Shukaku yang mendominasi kesadarannya dan semenjak saat itu, Gaara dijauhi seluruh warga desa karena dianggap monster.

Ingatannya berganti kembali ketika Gaara diangkat menjadi Kazekage kelima. Menjadikannya Kazekage termuda dalam sejarah desa Suna, bahkan Kage termuda dalam sejarah dunia shinobi yang tentu saja mendapat kecaman yang tak sedikit dari banyak pihak tapi Gaara tidak mempedulikannya.

Dia mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin desa dalam usia yang masih sangat muda. Hal itulah yang membuat Shijima sangat mengagumi sang Kazekage kelima dan berikrar akan melindunginya serta melindungi desa Suna dari segala macam ancaman.

Bahu Shijima bergendik, mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika kedua matanya yang sangat terlatih menangkap secercah kilau cahaya dari wajah sang Kazekage. Bukan wajah Gaara yang tiba-tiba bersinar, tapi tetesan airmata yang meluncur dari sudut matanya. Sang Kazekage menangis dalam tidurnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis?

"Maafkan aku, Hakuto. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya…" Shijima setengah berbisik. Tes. Tes. Tes. Airmatanya mulai menitik lagi, meluncur turun hingga menyentuh kening Gaara. Dipandanginya lagi wajah sang Kazekage dari balik kacamata super tebalnya yang sedikit berembun. Gadis itu meletakkan kunainya di tanah.

Shijima merupakan shinobi yang cukup hebat. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan misi pembunuhan yang kerap kali diembannya. Tapi gadis itu mempunyai prinsipnya sendiri, prinsip yang ia yakini sebagai seorang shinobi.

Jika seorang pemuda mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri demi menyelamatkan hidupmu, lantas kemudian airmatanya mengalir ketika ia tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapanmu, tentu kau tak akan sanggup membunuhnya, bukan?!

"Seandainya situasinya tidak seperti ini." Shijima bergumam pelan. Bukannya dia ingin menyalahkan keadaan tapi Shijima sungguh berharap situasinya berbeda. Dia ingin Hakuto mendapatkan kebahagiaannya tanpa harus menyakiti Gaara. Shijima tersenyum lemah, menahan kegetiran dan pergolakan di dalam relung-relung hatinya.

Mungkin selain Hakuto, Gaara adalah orang kedua yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Gaara terkapar begitu saja. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Shijima sangat peduli dengan sang Kazekage dan tak ingin dia terluka. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas kening Gaara, mengalirkan cakranya untuk menyembuhkan pemuda itu.

Meski bukan seorang ninja medis seperti Hakuto, tapi Shijima berusaha menyembuhkan Gaara. Tak lama kemudian, dia bisa melihat sedikit pergerakan tubuh sang Kazekage. Senyumnya merekah tatkala Gaara membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya. Rasa sakit yang menjalari leher dan kepalanya, menghentakkan ingatannya seketika. Dia akhirnya ingat kalau dirinya terjatuh kedalam jebakan pasir hisap. Gaara merasakan kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya dan secara reflek menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Hakuto…" Nama itulah yang terucap dari bibir sang Kazekage saat dia melihat seorang gadis yang sangat menawan tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Namun sayangnya, gadis itu bukanlah Hakuto.

"Ah. Ternyata kau, Shijima. Maafkan aku." Membandingkan seorang wanita dengan wanita lain merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Kendati Gaara merupakan orang yang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang itu, dia tetap merasa tidak enak pada Shijima karena telah keliru mengenalinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Bagiku, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Anda sudah siuman." Shijima tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Feel free to critic and review fic singkat ini yaa minna-san. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
